1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having broadcasting system identifier displaying capability and, more specifically, to a novel electronic apparatus having broadcasting system identifier displaying capability capable of discriminating a plurality of broadcasting systems by universal identifiers of different colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, television broadcasting mode has progressively been diversified. For example, a subscription television service system is to start television broadcasting by using the broadcasting satellite BS-3a. In the subscription television service system, the transmitting device scrambles signals so that the transmitted signals are unintelligible, and transmits the scrambled signals together with control signals for unscrambling the scrambled signals. The receiving device unscrambles the received scrambled signals to reproduce the intelligible original signals. Video signals are scrambled, for example, by a line rotation system which scrambles a picture with respect to a horizontal direction by interchanging signals on the opposite sides of cut points on a scanning line or by a line permutation system which scrambles a picture with respect to a vertical direction by rearranging scanning lines for scrambling.
Another broadcasting system enables a current television receiver of a standard television system such as a NTSC television system or a PAL television system, to receive high-definition television. The television receiver of the standard television system needs a down converter to change the aspect ratio from 16:9 to 4:3 in receiving high-definition television.
As new television broadcasting systems are inaugurated in addition to the current standard television broadcasting system, the number of channels assigned to the television broadcasting systems increases and a channel number is double-assigned to different television broadcasting systems, so that a selected channel cannot be identified only by the channel number. When a program of an unintended television broadcasting system is selected by erroneous program selecting operation, in particular, the television broadcasting system of the selected program cannot readily be identified.
The television broadcasting system may be indicated by characters and the like on the screen of a television receiver to identify the television broadcasting system by which the selected program is being broadcast. However, such a television broadcasting system identifying method needs character data to indicate all the television broadcasting systems by characters, and a memory of a large capacity for storing character data for operating a character generator to generate many character representations for identifying many television broadcasting systems.